newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of 1989 Homemade
Aosth: Untouchable Sonic (1989) (September 9, 1989) Aosth: Robolympics (1989) (September 16, 1989) Aosth: Babysitter Jitters (1989) (September 23, 1989) Aosth: Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog (1989) (September 30, 1989) Aosth: Mass Transit Trouble (1989) (October 7, 1989) Aosth: The Coachnik (1989) (October 14, 1989) Aosth: The Mobius 5000 (1989) (October 21, 1989) Aosth: Road Hog (1989) (October 28, 1989) Aosth: Super Robotnik (1989) (December 9, 1989) Sonic X: Sonic's Scream Test (1989) Pokémon Advanced: A Hole Lotta Trouble (1989) House of Mouse: The Three Caballeros (1989) PB&J Otter: Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1989) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (1989) Barney Live in New York City (1994) (1989) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (1989) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular (1989) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Poetry Fest School: The Musical! (1989) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1989) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1989) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1989) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1989) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1989) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1989) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1989) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1989) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1989) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1989) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game: The End of the World (1989) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1989) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1989) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1989) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1989) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1989) Beyblade Final Showdown (1989) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1989) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1989) Digimon Fusion: Final Fusion The Fight for Earth (1989) Tai Chi Chasers: Gate To Destiny (1989) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (1989) Naruto Departure (1989) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1989) Cyberchase: The Hacker’s Challenge (1989) Beyblade: Shogun Steel The Bridge to the Future (1989) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1989) BeyWheelz A New World (1989) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1989) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1989) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1989) Spider Riders Archna Power (1989) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1989) Yo-Kai Watch Town of Yo-Kai (1989) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1989) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1989) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1989) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: End of the Line (1989) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1989) Beyblade: Metal Fury: A Ray of Hope (1989) Pokémon: Till We Compete Again (1989) Pokémon The Legend of XY and Z (1989) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s a Wrap (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1989) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1989) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (1989) Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (1989) Card Sharks 1981 Series Finale (1989) (March 25, 1989) Family Feud 1985 Series Finale With Richard Dawson (1989) (March 25, 1989) Tic Tac Dough 1985 Martindale Finale (1989) Break the Bank 1985 Gene Rayburn's Finale (1989) Whew 1980 Series Finale (1989) Blackout 1988 Series Finale (1989) Tattletales 1984 Series Finale (1989) Tic Tac Dough 1986 Series Finale (1989) The Joker's Wild 1986 Series Finale (1989) Hollywood Squares: November 9, 1987 (1989) (December 2, 1989) Hollywood Squares: November 10, 1987 (1989) (December 9, 1989) Hollywood Squares: November 11, 1987 (1989) (December 23, 1989) Hollywood Squares: November 12, 1987 (1989) (December 16, 1989) Hollywood Squares: November 13, 1987 (1989) (December 23, 1989) Hollywood Squares: November 20, 1987 (1989) (December 31, 1989) CN Groovies - Yogi Bear (1989) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1989) CN Groovies: I’m a Super Girl (1989) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1989) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1989) Music RBD - Salvame (1989) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1989)